


Особое отношение

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Choking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Адепт-генерал Энрик Прайд вызван на аудиенцию Верховным лидером Кайло Реном и понятия не имеет, что его ждет.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Особое отношение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Consideration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807595) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



— Я видел ваши мысли адепт-генерал, — тихо произнес Кайло Рен. Сквозь недавно восстановленную маску его голос звучал мрачно и пугающе. Удерживаемый Силой Рена, Энрик Прайд старался не дергаться, но не мог. Чем сильнее сдавливало горло, тем больше тряслись руки и ноги и дрожало все тело.

Энрик неизменно считал, что он не из тех, кто отчаивается. Он был сильным. Стойким, как его корабль. Все контролировал. И никогда не страшился Кайло Рена, ведь Энрик всегда знал, кто он и как вписывается в план. Рен представлял собой жалкую пешку, которую можно использовать — и пожертвовать ею во благо Империи.

И все же голос Энрика, когда он отвечал Кайло Рену, звучал отчаянно, испуганно и чересчур высоко:

— Я всегда был верен только…

— Императору Палпатину, Дарту Сидиусу, а не Первому ордену. Не мне.

На краю зрения у Энрика расплывались пятна, а картинка перед глазами — душащий его Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, стоящий с вытянутой рукой и сжатыми в кулак пальцами, — начала исчезать, растворяться в черноте. Словно издалека Энрик услышал тошнотворный хруст и почувствовал, как сплющивается трахея.

— Еще не время, — всплывший в сознании Энрика голос звучал надменно и снисходительно, неправильно. Он не должен был слышать этот голос, но не помнил почему.

Внезапно трахея Энрика открылась — невидимая, сжимающая, словно тиски, хватка больше не удерживала его над полом тронного зала. Он упал, тяжело приземлившись на колени, а затем рухнул вперед, едва дыша, с хрипом втягивая в себя воздух. Зрение начало понемногу проясняться, и Энрик увидел прямо перед собой, на льдисто-голубого цвета покрытии, носки сапог приблизившегося к нему Верховного лидера.

Ему показалось странным, что Рен вызвал его на «Супримаси», удивило, что корабль ремонтируют, чтобы вновь ввести в строй, а не списывают, как планировалось изначально. И он не ожидал, что рыцари Рен проводят его в старый тронный зал Сноука. Зал был сценой для уже отыгранного спектакля. Теперь же марионетке перерезали ниточки, и он стал не нужен. Но установили новую сцену: гигантские иллюминаторы больше не были закрыты шторами, сменилась ковровая дорожка, ведущая от лифта к трону, прибавилось техники, консолей и голопроекторов, появилось что-то похожее на верстак. Трон тоже поменялся. Для Сноука он был сконструирован по образу и подобию трона Палпатина на Экзеголе, в виде усеченного равнобедренного треугольника. Новый же трон был ниже, шире и с откидной спинкой. Когда Энрик вошел, Кайло Рен сидел развалившись на троне, подпирая шлем рукой.

— А когда оно настанет? — нетерпеливо спросил Рен.

Энрик медленно моргнул, силясь поднять голову, но обнаружил, что не в состоянии двинуться. Он был прижат к полу той же энергией, что душила его. Энрик попытался пошевелиться и не смог, попробовал глубоко вдохнуть — и понял, что его легкие могут расшириться лишь до определенного предела. Грудь стеснилась до боли, а сердце стало тяжелее камня.

— Сначала мы должны убедиться, что он знает причину, — ответил знакомый голос. И теперь, когда Энрик мог дышать, он сразу этот голос узнал. Генерал Хакс, опозоренный командир уничтоженных «Финализатора» и базы «Старкиллер». Вот почему голос казался неправильным. У человека столь низкого ранга не было причин находиться на встрече между главнейшим генералом Последнего ордена и Верховным лидером Первого ордена. Каким бы бессмысленным ни был последний титул.

Из вокодера Рена раздался искаженный смешок:

— Он все еще считает, что у тебя низкий ранг, а титул «Верховный лидер» ничего не значит.

Энрик почувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в запястьях и шее. Дыхание участилось. Он в опасности, но должен пережить ее, увидеть, как Палпатин снова правит Галактикой.

— Я не проявлял неуважения, — смог прошептать он.

Быстрые шаги стали приближаться — один, два, три, — а затем что-то острое — носок сапога — ударило его в бок. Боль была внезапной и резкой, и Энрик судорожно всхлипнул.

— Разумеется, ты проявляешь неуважение, — услышал он голос подошедшего и вставшего рядом с Реном генерала Хакса. — Ты никогда нас не уважал.

— И за это вы меня убьете? — выдавил из себя Энрик. — Правую руку Императора, одного из ваших самых ценных союзников? Только за то, что я оскорбил ваши чувства?

— Этой причины достаточно, — ответил Хакс, проигнорировав колкость. — Однако ты мог бы приносить пользу еще какое-то время. Если бы не решил убить меня.

При этих словах тело Энрика снова оказалось в воздухе, и он смог, наконец, как следует разглядеть их обоих. Верховного лидера Кайло Рена в маске и новой свободной черной одежде и генерала Хакса. Вот только тот был одет не в генеральскую форму, а во что-то иное, ослепительно-белое с золотой отделкой, а на рыжих волосах покоился венец.

— Ты оказался шпионом, — выпалил удивленный и возмущенный Энрик. — Предателем.

— Это ты предатель, — прорычал Рен, и волосы на голове у Энрика встали дыбом.

— Он прав, Рен, — сказал Хакс. — Я шпионил.

Рен вздохнул. Вздох через маску звучал как статический разряд, и Энрик не удержался от истерического смешка. Затем Рен, повернувшись к Хаксу, снова отпустил Энрика, и тот упал, больно ударившись об пол.

— Мне жаль, — донеслись сквозь пелену боли слова Рена, и шокированный Энрик вытаращил глаза. — Сколько раз мне это повторять?

— Когда на тебе ведро, извинения не засчитываются, — заявил Хакс.

Рен снова вздохнул, снял шлем и тряхнул головой, растрепав волосы.

— Вот так, — произнес Хакс тошнотворно довольным тоном и подошел к Рену ближе, чем позволяли приличия. — Так о чем ты говорил?

Рен улыбнулся — улыбнулся! — уголком рта. Он склонился к Хаксу так, что они практически соприкоснулись носами, и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Прости, Армитаж, — произнес он так тихо, что Энрик едва расслышал. — Я воспринимал тебя как данность, не слушал. Причинил тебе боль и оттолкнул. Я люблю тебя. Ты мне нужен. Прости.

— Да. Хорошо, — пробормотал Хакс, покраснев. Если бы Энрик не лежал на полу у его ног совершенно разбитым, то был бы рад видеть Хакса настолько взволнованным. Но когда тот обнял Рена за шею и крепко поцеловал в губы, Энрик чуть не подавился желчью.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул Хакс, а затем добавил: — Можешь убить его.

Энрик похолодел от ужаса. Улыбка Рена стала шире.

— Особые пожелания? — спросил он.

Хакс задумчиво хмыкнул:

— Друг Брендола заслуживает особого отношения. К сожалению, у нас нет тех жуков, но можно придумать что-то похожее. Можешь разорвать его на части? Медленно?

— Могу, — ответил Рен и снова поцеловал Хакса.

Они целовались так долго, что Энрик начал подумывать отползти к двери. Но как только эта идея пришла ему в голову, рука Рена взметнулась, и Сила пригвоздила Энрика к месту.

— Начнем? — спросил Рен, положив другую руку Хаксу на талию. И они вместе двинулись к трону, словно единое целое, словно…

Энрик недооценил их. Теперь он понял это. Слишком поздно. Вместе они стали слишком сильны.

Надо было убить Хакса.

— Он все еще думает, что нужно было убить тебя, — проворковал Рен, усаживаясь обратно на трон и притягивая Хакса к себе на колени. — Глупец.

Хакс обнял Рена за плечи и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Энрика, жалкой кучей лежащего перед троном.

— Он так жаждет наказания. Не будем заставлять его ждать.

Ухмыльнувшись, Рен снова протянул руку к Энрику, и тот содрогнулся от ужаса, а затем от боли, когда кожа, сухожилия, кости, хрящи, вены, органы — все, что составляло его существо, начало отделяться, отрываться друг от друга. Медленно, неумолимо, мучительно распадаясь на части.

Последней мыслью адепт-генерала Энрика Прайда, валяющегося у ног новых правителей Галактики и заходящегося криком, было непонимание: «Как все это произошло?»

Потом осталась лишь слепящая, бесконечная боль.

А затем не стало ничего.


End file.
